Administering an injection is a process which presents a number of risks and challenges for users and healthcare professionals, both mental and physical. Injection devices typically fall into two categories—manual devices and autoinjectors. In a conventional manual device, manual force is required to drive a medicament through a needle. This is typically done by some form of button/plunger that has to be continuously pressed during the injection. There are numerous disadvantages associated with this approach. For example, if the button/plunger is released prematurely, the injection will stop and may not deliver an intended dose. Further, the force required to push the button/plunger may be too high (e.g., if the user is elderly or a child). And, aligning the injection device, administering the injection and keeping the injection device still during the injection may require dexterity which some patients (e.g., elderly patients, children, arthritic patients, etc.) may not have.
Autoinjector devices aim to make self-injection easier for patients. A conventional autoinjector may provide the force for administering the injection by a spring, and trigger button or other mechanism may be used to activate the injection. Autoinjectors may be single-use or reusable devices.
Assembly of conventional injection devices can be time-consuming and costly, because components must be in certain orientation relative to other components. For example, a conventional medicament container carrier may require that a medicament container is in a predetermined angular orientation relative to the carrier for assembly. Re-orienting the container relative to the carrier may require time and expense, adding complexity and cost to the assembly process.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved medicament container carrier.